Biru Muda
by Sakis Phantom
Summary: Aku, juga kau, mungkin memiliki masalah yang sama? /AU, OoC, Oneshot, Shounen-ai


Uhm ... Halo. Ini crossover pertama saya. Adakah yang berkunjung ke fandom ini? ._.

Di sini saya menggunakan dua PoV. Selang-seling Ritsuka's PoV dan Ciel's PoV bergantian. Semoga dapat dimengerti m(_ _)m

Happy Reading!

**~ooo~**

**Loveless By Yun Kouga**

**Kuroshitsuji By Yana Toboso**

**Biru Muda By Sakis Phantom**

**AU, OoC, Shounen-ai, Oneshot**

**~ooo~**

* * *

Selalu bersama selamanya.

Itu yang kuharapkan. Klise memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku memang ingin bersama dengannya selamanya.

Dulu −dulu− aku merasa harapanku akan terwujud dan beranggapan bahwa ia juga mengharapkan hal yang sama denganku. Dulu semuanya baik-baik saja, kami selalu bersama, dan aku sama sekali tak mengkhawatirkan apapun karena waktu itu aku merasa hubungan kami akan selalu baik-baik saja hingga kapanpun.

Tapi ternyata itu hanya pemikiran sempitku saja. Pemikiran sempit seorang bocah yang tak tahu apa-apa.

Sekarang aku mengerti, setiap orang –segala sesuatu− pasti lama-kelamaan akan berubah. Kau tidak bisa memaksa seseorang untuk terus menjadi 'ia yang sekarang' begitu saja.

Aku menghela napas. Ya ... setiap orang pasti berubah. Aku juga berubah, mungkin. Berubah menjadi orang yang semakin menyebalkan. Mungkin karena itu juga ia menjauhiku sekarang.

Oh, apa kau bingung dengan yang aku katakan dari tadi?

Biar kujelaskan. Namaku Aoyagi Ritsuka. Ini tentang hubunganku dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang bisa dibilang dekat denganku. Seorang pria. Namanya Agatsuma Soubi. Tubuhnya tinggi, garis mukanya tegas, raut wajah yang selalu terlihat tenang membuatnya kelihatan lebih gagah, juga berwibawa –tipe pria dewasa, mungkin− sepasang matanya selalu terlihat dingin –juga hangat secara bersamaan. Ia jauh lebih tua dariku, seumuran dengan kakak laki-lakiku.

Ia terlihat terlalu tenang dan tertutup, tak mudah ditebak, membuatku selalu menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkannya, menebak bagaimana perasaannya.

Ia bilang, ia mencintaiku.

Sering sekali ia mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku.

Tapi itu dulu. Ia tak pernah mengatakannya lagi sekarang, bahkan saat kami hanya berdua.

Ia tak menjauh, kami masih sering bertemu. Hanya saja, aku merasa berbeda. Ia tak seperhatian dulu –terkesan tak peduli. Saat datang ke rumah pun, ia lebih memilih menemui kakakku −Seimei− daripada aku. Mereka teman lama, karena itu juga aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Seimei yang lebih dulu mengenal Soubi. Jauh sebelum aku mengenalnya. Mereka akrab, dan sekarang semakin akrab.

Selama empat tahun terakhir, Seimei tak ada di rumah –merantau menuntut ilmu ke luar Jepang. Selama itu pula Soubi semakin dekat denganku, hingga akhirnya Seimei pulang tiga bulan yang lalu.

Seimei. Dia kakak laki-lakiku. Orang yang sejak dulu menjaga dan melindungiku. Orang yang kusayangi dan aku tahu ia juga menyayangiku. Aku tahu harusnya aku tak merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Tapi, bagaimanapun aku mencoba untuk menyangkal, tetap saja, aku ... sedikit iri pada Seimei.

Iri?

Entahlah. Aku juga tak terlalu mengerti. Selama ini aku merasakan perasaan yang tak kuketahui namanya, dan itu membuatku merasa terbebani. Aku bingung. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi, setiap kali melihat Soubi dan Seimei bersama aku selalu merasakan perasaan seperti ... uhm ... cemburu? Yah ... kira-kira begitu, mungkin. Sudah kubilang aku tak mengerti.

Harusnya aku tak merasa seperti ini. Karena walaupun Soubi akrab dengan Seimei, ia tak melupakanku. Kami masih sering bersama, seperti biasa.

Aku menghela napas. Kini aku menatap langit-langit kamarku yang kosong. Sendirian seperti ini membuat pikiranku melayang kemana-mana. Termasuk pikiran aneh tentang Soubi dan Seimei. Ah... jika dipikir-pikir, untuk apa aku memikirkan hal ini? Walau aku selalu memikirkannya, belum tentu Soubi juga memikirkan hal yang sama, 'kan? Mungkin Soubi hanya menganggap hal ini biasa-biasa saja.

Coba pikirkan baik-baik. Soubi dan Seimei hanya teman baik. Tidak apa-apa, 'kan jika Soubi dekat dengan orang lain selain aku? Aku juga memiliki teman baik. Yuiko dan Yayoi-san, misalnya. Kami sering bersama. Begitu juga dengan Soubi dan Seimei. Mereka hanya teman baik. Hanya teman baik. Hanya ... teman baik ...

... benar, 'kan?

Kenapa lagi-lagi ragu begini?

Apa sebaiknya aku bertanya saja? Atau mengatakan pada Soubi apa yang kurasakan sekarang?

Tidak. Jangan.

Soubi pasti akan marah. Ia pasti tak suka jika aku merasa seperti ini. Yang seperti ini sama saja dengan melarangnya berteman dengan orang lain selain aku. Sama saja seperti aku memonopolinya –memaksanya hanya selalu bersamaku, tak ada orang lain yang boleh dekat dengannya selain aku.

Bodoh.

Kulirik jam dinding yang kini menunjukkan pukul sebelas lebih sepuluh menit. Sudah larut. Sebaiknya aku tidur sebelum pikiran-pikiran aneh lainnya menginvasi kepalaku. Sebelum memejamkam mata, kulirik ponselku.

Lagi-lagi hari ini Soubi tak menghubungi.

Ah.

... sudahlah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Cepat habiskan sarapanmu, Ciel. Nanti kau terlambat."

Dia ayahku.

"Hari ini Ayah yang akan mengantarmu ke sekolah."

Dia juga ayahku.

Aku tak menjawab, tapi mereka tahu aku mendengarkan ucapan mereka.

Ayahku –namanya Vincent Phantomhive− seorang pria –tentu saja− berusia tiga puluh enam tahun yang tiap hari sibuk bekerja, ia jarang di rumah.

Ayahku –namanya Sebastian Michaelis− seorang pria beriris merah yang kelihatan menyeramkan. Aku tak tahu berapa usianya, mungkin seumuran dengan ayahku yang satu lagi.

Aku memiliki dua orang ayah, jika kau bertanya.

Aku tak tahu mengapa jadi seperti ini. Yang aku tahu, sejak dulu –sejak kecil− aku diasuh oleh dua orang laki-laki. Mereka merawatku dengan baik, bersama-sama membesarkanku hingga aku tumbuh dengan wajar seperti anak-anak yang lain. Semua baik-baik saja, berjalan seperti biasa, seperti halnya keluarga yang memiliki anggota keluarga lengkap. Hanya saja, tak ada 'ibu' di sini. Selama tiga belas tahun masa hidupku, aku tak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki ibu. Kata teman-temanku, sih, sangat menyenangkan. Mereka bilang, saat bersama ibu rasanya hangat. Apa benar?

Aku tak mempermasalahkan hal itu, mencoba untuk tak peduli. Karena aku tahu, bagaimanapun aku memikirkannya, tetap saja pada kenyataannya hanya sosok ayah yang kumiliki. Selalu menganggap hal itu 'tidak apa-apa' dan 'baik-baik saja' terus tertanam dalam diriku sejak dulu, hingga aku mendapatkan tugas merepotkan dari wali kelasku. Aku masih ingat, saat itu aku mendapat tugas akhir semester saat akan naik ke kelas lima. Wali kelasku memberikan tugas membuat karangan tentang keluarga, tentang ayah dan ibu, atau semacamnya. Sebelum ini, aku tak pernah mengeluh jika diberi tugas, tapi untuk kali ini, aku tak tahu apa yang harus kuceritakan.

Aku memiliki dua orang ayah?

Konyol.

Semua teman-temanku akan menertawaiku, wali kelasku akan menganggapku main-main, dan pada akhirnya, aku pasti akan disuruh mengulang.

Saat itu pertama kalinya aku mengadu −mengeluh− kepada kedua ayahku mengapa aku tak memiliki ibu. Mereka tak menjawab, hanya mencoba tersenyum sembari mengelus kepalaku. Pada akhirnya, setelah mencoba menghibur dan membujukku, mereka membantuku berbohong, mengarang cerita tentang sosok 'ibu'. Hari itu aku juga diajak jalan-jalan, mengelilingi kota London, dan pergi ke taman bermain. Saat itu aku berpikir bahwa memiliki dua orang ayah tidak terlalu buruk.

Tidak terlalu buruk saat aku masih kecil.

Lain halnya dengan sekarang. Aku mulai mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Keluarga ini aneh. Kedua ayahku aneh. Aku juga aneh.

Mana ada anak yang lahir dari dua orang laki-laki!

Dulu aku tak pernah memikirkannya, tapi sekarang aku mulai penasaran. Sebenarnya, aku anak siapa?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ritsuka."

Aku menoleh saat mendengar suara seseorang memanggil namaku. Mataku yang sedari tadi menatap kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran kini melihat seorang pria yang berdiri menjulang di hadapanku.

Soubi?

"Kenapa? Tidak suka aku datang?"

"Ah−," memangnya ekspresiku seperti apa? "–tidak," ucapku pelan, "aku hanya tak menyangka kau datang."

Ia tak manyahut, hanya melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kemudian duduk tepat di sebelahku.

Hening. Tak ada lagi yang berbicara di antara kami, keduanya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang, sedangkan aku, aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan. Sejujurnya, aku menunggunya untuk memulai, tapi sepertinya ia tak berniat berbicara –kulihat ia sibuk menatap bunga sakura.

Kenapa malah diam-diaman seperti ini?

Katakan sesuatu, Soubi.

Aku tak suka suasana seperti ini. Sejujurnya, aku senang dia datang –sangat senang. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ia datang ke rumah ini untuk menemuiku –biasanya ia akan sibuk dengan Seimei. Tapi, bukan suasana seperti ini yang kubayangkan.

Aku ingat, tahun lalu, di musim semi seperti sekarang, ia tiba-tiba menjemputku untuk bersama-sama pergi menikmati bunga sakura –di taman yang tak jauh dari rumahku. Aku tak perlu tempat yang jauh dan indah, asal bersamanya, bagiku sudah cukup.

Aku berharap, tahun ini pun seperti itu, tapi sepertinya harapanku hanya sekedar harapan.

Ia tak akan mau repot-repot lagi seperti dulu.

Aku tersenyum miris. Benar. Memangnya aku seistimewa apa sampai-sampai ia mau repot-repot mengajakku pergi setiap tahun?

Bodoh.

Lalu, apa yang kami lakukan sekarang? Untuk apa Soubi datang ke sini?

Jika ia ingin menemui Seimei, ia ada di kamarnya –biasanya juga Soubi langsung ke sana− tapi sekarang kenapa ia justru menemaniku duduk di teras rumah seperti ini?

Jika ingin menemuiku, kenapa sekarang ia malah tak berkata apa-apa? Menatapku saja tidak.

Sebenarnya, apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang?

Kau membuatku bingung, Soubi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku bingung pada perasaanku sendiri.

Sebenarnya, apa yang kupikirkan sekarang?

Mereka berdua ayahku. Tentu saja mereka sering bersama.

Lalu, apa?

Tak ada yang salah, 'kan?

Jika ada yang patut disalahkan, maka itu adalah perasaanku sendiri.

Tapi, entahlah...

Apa perasaan yang kurasakan ini salah?

Menyukai ayah sendiri, dan tak suka melihatnya bersama ayahku yang lain.

Aku tak mengerti perasaan suka seperti apa yang kurasakan. Mungkin hanya perasaan suka terhadap orang tua. Mengingat aku telah bersamanya sejak aku masih kecil.

Ya. Pasti begitu.

"Ciel."

Aku tersentak saat tiba-tiba mendengar suara seseorang tepat di belakang telingaku. Refleks, aku membalik badan dan kini kulihat ayahku –Sebastian– berdiri menjulang di belakangku sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Kau terlihat takut," ucapnya masih dengan senyuman.

"Aku hanya kaget," ucapku kesal. Kukembalikan pandanganku keluar jendela.

"Hei, jangan marah seperti itu," walau aku tak melihatnya, tapi aku tahu ia masih tersenyum.

Aku tak menjawab.

"Kau melamun?" tanyanya lagi setelah keheningan yang cukup lama, "apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Apa yang kupikirkan?

Aku juga tak tahu.

"Aku tidak melamun," jawabku pelan, "hanya memandangi awan."

Jeda sejenak, sebelum kemudian kudengar ayahku tertawa, "sejak kapan kau suka melihat awan?" ucapnya di sela-sela tawanya, "kau tidak bisa berbohong, Ciel. Kau tahu aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kecil," ucapnya lagi tak peduli aku mendengarnya atau tidak.

Aku tak menjawab. Masih kesal, bahkan semakin kesal.

Ia tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, tapi sekarang ia malah memandangi wajahku, "kau punya masalah?" tanyanya tiba-tiba serius.

"... tidak."

Ia terdiam, terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu kemudian menghela napas, "baiklah..." ucapnya akhirnya, "jika tak ingin bercerita juga tak apa-apa."

"Tak ada yang perlu kuceritakan."

Aku tak mendengar jawaban lagi setelah itu. Aku kembali terhanyut dalam pikiranku sebelum akhirnya ayahku kembali berkata, "mungkin kau berpikir tak ada gunanya walaupun menceritakan masalahmu pada orang lain," ucapnya tiba-tiba, "tapi kupikir akan terasa lebih baik jika kau punya tempat untuk berbagi," ia terdiam sejenak, "jangan memikirkan semuanya sendirian, Ciel."

Aku tak menjawab, seolah tak peduli, tapi sejujurnya aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Tempat berbagi? Siapa?

Apa ada seseorang yang mau mendengar segala keluhanku?

Kurasa tak ada.

"Aku tak tahu sampai kapan kau mau memandangi awan-awan itu," ucap ayahku tiba-tiba, aku baru sadar ia sudah melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan kamarku, "tapi jika kau lapar, makan siang sudah siap."

Memikirkan semuanya sendirian...

Aku tahu selama ini aku memiliki sifat seperti itu. Tak ingin bercerita, juga tak ingin bertanya. Pada akhirnya, banyak hal yang menumpuk dalam pikiranku. Membuat kepalaku sakit.

Apa kali ini kucoba untuk bertanya saja?

Yah... sepertinya bukan ide buruk.

"Ayah," panggilku cepat. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali berbalik menghadapku.

Apa sebaiknya kukatakan apa yang kupikirkan?

Tidak.

"Ada apa?"

Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu.

"Sebenarnya, hubungan kalian berdua seperti apa?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, aku segera melangkahkan kakiku untuk meninggalkan ruang kelas. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah karena sudah terlalu lelah, juga untuk menghindari Yuiko yang terus-menerus mengajakku untuk pergi ke taman bersamanya untuk melihat bunga sakura.

Aku lelah. Kepalaku sakit. Yang kuinginkan sekarang, hanya cepat-cepat sampai ke rumah, kemudian istirahat.

Di sepanjang koridor hingga menuruni tangga, kulihat banyak anak-anak yang berlarian sembari bersenda gurau, kadang-kadang tertawa lepas.

Aku... sama sekali tak bisa seperti mereka. Bukannya tak punya teman, hanya saja aku tak bisa menunjukkan ekspresi dan perasaanku pada orang lain. Memasang wajah datar seolah tak peduli, bahkan terlihat tak peduli pada masalahku sendiri, tapi sejujurnya, ada begitu banyak hal yang kupikirkan. Dari masalah yang sama sekali tak penting hingga masalah rumit tentang kehidupan. Terkadang aku berpikir, untuk apa aku dilahirkan di dunia ini?

Aku tak punya tujuan yang ingin kucapai, juga tak punya cita-cita yang begitu tinggi hingga membuatku begitu bernafsu untuk mewujudkannya.

Hidupku biasa-biasa saja. Datar.

"Ritsuka."

Kuangkat wajahku untuk melihat seseorang yang tadi memanggilku –aku tak sadar entah sejak kapan aku menunduk– dan seketika kurasakan jantungku berdetak sedikit lebih cepat ketika kulihat seorang pria berdiri menyandar di gerbang sekolah –ah. Melamun juga membuatku tak sadar bahwa sekarang aku sudah berada di gerbang sekolah.

"Soubi?"

Pria itu tersenyum.

Kenapa tiba-tiba dia datang ke sini?

"Kau terlihat kaget," ucapnya santai, masih tersenyum.

"Tidak," jawabku cepat. Aku hanya bingung.

Satu hal lagi yang membuatku semakin tak mengerti bagaimana pola pikir pria ini. Dua hari yang lalu tiba-tiba saja ia pulang setelah 'menemaniku' duduk di teras rumah tanpa melakukan sesuatu yang berkesan –maksudku, sesuatu yang kutunggu. Mengajakku untuk pergi bersamanya, misalnya– setelah itu ia sama sekali tak menghubungiku lagi. Kupikir ia marah padaku, tapi kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba ia datang ke sekolahku sambil tersenyum seperti ini?

"Ritsuka-kun~"

Ah.

Panggilan Yuiko menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Sejak kapan gadis ini ada di sini?

"Ritsuka-kun tak lupa ajakanku, 'kan?" ia bertanya nyaring –nyaris berteriak– tepat di depan wajahku, "ikut, tidak?"

Hm?

Oh. Aku ingat. Ia mengajakku untuk melihat bunga sakura bersama. Bagaimana cara menolaknya, ya?

"Eh?" aku tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba kurasakan tanganku digenggam seseorang, dan kini kulihat Soubi berdiri di sebelahku sembari –lagi-lagi– tersenyum menghadap Yuiko.

"Maaf, Nona. Dia akan pergi denganku."

Detik berikutnya, kurasakan badanku serasa ditarik menjauhi tempat itu.

Aku bahkan belum sempat mencerna maksud perkataan Soubi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kalian berdua membuatku sakit kepala!

"Tentu saja kau anak kami, Ciel," ucap ayahku −Vincent− saat aku bertanya.

"Bohong," desisku. Tapi sepertinya mereka mendengar ucapanku. Keduanya kini menghela napas.

"Kami tidak bohong," ucap mereka bersamaan.

Kalimat 'kami tidak bohong' itu yang membuatku semakin yakin kalau kalian berdua berbohong.

"Aku tidak bodoh," sahutku, "aku tahu tak ada anak yang lahir dari dua orang laki-laki."

Mereka berdua terdiam. Terlihat memikirkan sesuatu sembari saling menatap, kemudian dapat kudengar lagi-lagi mereka menghela napas.

"Baiklah..." kali ini ayahku –yang bernama Sebastian− yang buka suara, "apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"

"Tadi sudah kukatakan. Aku ini anak siapa?" tanyaku tak sabar.

Jeda sejenak. Sepertinya mereka memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaanku.

"Kau anakku," Vincent akhirnya menjawab. Aku memutar mataku.

"Kau bukan anakku," Sebastian juga menjawab. Aku membelalakkan mataku.

Kutatap ia tak percaya. Apa katanya tadi?

"'Kau bukan anakku'?" ucapku membeo.

"Kau bukan anakku," ulang Sebastian lagi.

"Aku bukan anakmu?"

"Hentikan," ayahku −Vincent− menghentikan obrolan tak jelas kami, "maafkan kami karena menyembunyikannya darimu, Ciel," ucapnya serius, "sebenarnya, kau memiliki seorang ibu."

"Tentu saja 'seorang', 'kan?" sahutku cepat, "kalian ingin mengatakan bahwa aku juga memiliki dua orang ibu?"

"Sekarang bukan itu, 'kan masalahnya?" ayahku kembali menyahut –maksudku, ayahku yang bernama Vincent, "kau tak mungkin terlahir dari dua orang perempuan."

Ah, iya. Benar juga.

"Sebenarnya, kami menunggumu untuk bertanya," ayahku –Sebastian– kembali mengeluarkan suara, "tapi selama ini kau tak pernah mengungkit-ungkit masalah ini."

"Aku juga menunggu kalian untuk menjelaskannya padaku," jawabku kembali serius, "tapi selama ini kalian tak pernah mengungkit-ungkit masalah ini," lanjutku membeo –mengutip ucapan ayahku.

"Kami minta maaf," ayahku –Vincent– berucap pelan, "seharusnya kami mengatakan hal ini sejak dulu.

"Tak apa," jawabku, "seharusnya aku juga bertanya tentang hal ini sejak dulu."

Hening. Aku menundukkan wajahku, hingga kurasakan sebuah tangan hangat mengusap kepalaku. Kutengadahkan wajahku dan kulihat ayahku –Sebastian– juga menatapku sembari tersenyum.

Pria ini ternyata bukan ayahku.

Dia hanya membantu ayahku –Vincent– untuk mengasuhku.

Entah kenapa, aku merasa lega ketika mengetahuinya.

Tapi, apa hubungan pria ini dengan ayahku?

Ia tak menjawab ketika aku menanyakan hal itu padanya. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian mengajakku untuk makan siang.

Dan di sinilah aku sekarang. Duduk di meja makan sembari menginterogasi kedua ayahku.

"Ingin mengetahui bagaimana wajah ibumu?" ucapan ayahku –Vincent– yang tiba-tiba membuatku tersentak kaget.

Tapi, apa katanya tadi?

Wajah ibu?

Benarkah aku bisa mengetahui bagaimana wajah ibuku?

'Ibuku?'

Ah ... aku masih tak percaya bahwa ternyata aku juga memiliki ibu, seperti teman-temanku yang lain. Dan setelah sekian lama, akhirnya aku bisa melihat wajah seseorang yang telah melahirkanku.

Aku menatap ayahku sebentar sebelum tanpa sadar mengangguk pelan.

Detik berikutnya, kurasakan tanganku ditarik seseorang. Kulihat ayahku –Sebastian– tersenyum sembari membawaku ke kamar mereka...

... untuk melihat wajah ibu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di bawah pohon sakura di pinggir sungai.

Di sinilah akhirnya Soubi melepaskan tanganku setelah menggenggamnya erat untuk menarikku.

Sekarang, aku berdiri sembari menatap aliran arus sungai di hadapanku, sedangkan Soubi berdiri di sebelahku sembari bersandar di batang pohon sakura di belakangnya.

Diam.

Aku tak mengatakan apa-apa, ia juga.

Keheningan yang membuatku ingin berteriak.

Aku tak suka suasana seperti ini.

Katakan sesuatu, Soubi. Kau yang membawaku ke sini.

Aku kemudian menengadahkan wajahku menatap langit yang kini sedang didominasi oleh warna biru −cuaca sedang cerah sekarang. Sejujurnya, aku suka tempat ini. Di sini, langit terlihat lebih luas. Lagipula, harapanku tercapai, bukan? Soubi membawaku pergi bersamanya. Harusnya aku senang, tapi jika suasananya seperti ini, aku lebih memilih untuk pulang.

"Ritsuka."

Panggilan Soubi yang tiba-tiba membuatku tersentak kaget. Refleks, aku menoleh untuk menatapnya.

"Kau bisa duduk kalau kau lelah," lanjutnya lagi. Ternyata sekarang ia sudah duduk di bawah pohon itu. Aku tak sadar.

Merasa perkataan Soubi benar –jujur saja, aku lelah berdiri dari tadi, apalagi dengan perasaan yang, entah kenapa, kesal seperti ini– aku mulai berjalan pelan mendekati pohon itu kemudian duduk tepat di sebelah Soubi.

"Kau melamun?" ia kembali bertanya, "apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Tak ada," jawabku pelan, "dan aku sedang tidak melamun."

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan dari tadi? Kulihat kau hanya diam sambil melihat langit."

"Aku hanya tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan."

"Ada banyak hal yang harus kau katakan padaku."

Aku menatapnya yang kini juga menatapku, "misalnya?"

"Alasan kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau menjauhiku."

Aku terdiam sejenak, "aku tak pernah menjauhimu."

Aku tak mendengar jawaban apa-apa lagi setelah itu, tapi dapat kulihat ia menghela napas, "Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja," ucapnya akhirnya, "maaf..." lanjutnya lagi sembari tersenyum dan mengelus kepalaku.

A-apa yang dia lakukan?

Kenapa tiba-tiba mengelus kepala seperti ini? Kualihkan pandanganku –kemana saja, asal tak melihat wajah pria ini– dan sekarang dapat kurasakan wajahku memanas. Sial.

Tapi, daripada itu, kecanggungan dan keheningan di antara kami sepertinya sudah lenyap. Aku bisa berbicara dengannya lagi seperti biasanya.

Jujur saja, aku senang.

"Kau suka tempat ini, 'kan, Seimei?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Kenapa diam?"

"... namaku Ritsuka."

"Eh?" ia terlihat bingung, terdiam sejenak seperti memikirkan sesuatu, kemudian kulihat sepertinya ia kaget –menyadari sesuatu, "ah– maaf. Maafkan aku," ucapnya cepat. Sepertinya menyesal, tapi tetap saja, aku tak suka.

Membuat kesal saja.

"Aku pulang," ucapku akhirnya sembari berdiri. Aku benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"Ritsuka," panggilnya sembari mencoba menggenggam tangan kananku, dan ia berhasil.

Aku tak bisa melangkah, juga tak sudi berbalik menatap wajahnya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf," ucapnya pelan. Walau aku tak melihat, tapi aku tahu sekarang ia sedang berjalan mendekatiku, dan sekarang ia berdiri tepat di hadapanku, "tapi, kenapa sampai semarah itu?" lanjutnya lagi, "aku hanya salah memanggilmu dengan nama kakakmu."

Aku menggeram kesal.

Tentu saja aku marah, 'kan? Dia kakakku, bukan aku. Tetap saja dia orang lain. Tentu saja aku marah jika aku dipanggil dengan nama orang lain.

Apalagi olehmu...

Aku menundukkan wajahku, menyembunyikan wajah kesal –bercampur sedih, juga kecewa– dari Soubi, "jika ingin bersama Seimei, ia ada di rumah," ucapku pelan. Suaraku bergetar, aku yakin ia juga mendengarnya.

"Tidak. Aku ingin bersamamu."

"Bohong," sahutku cepat, kini kuangkat kepalaku untuk menatap langsung wajahnya, biarlah ia melihat bagaimana wajahku saat ini, "kau memang bersamaku sekarang, tapi kau memikirkan Seimei, 'kan? Kau ingin ia yang berada di sini bersamamu, 'kan? Kau lebih senang jika bersamanya daripada denganku, bukan?" teriakku tepat di depan wajahnya. Napasku tersengal –karena berbicara dengan satu tarikan napas, juga karena menahan kesal.

Ia tak menjawab. Sepertinya kaget karena aku tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Lepaskan aku," ucapku lagi.

Ia tak melepaskan tanganku, malah menggenggamnya lebih erat.

"Lepaskan..."

Genggamannya semakin erat.

"Lepaskan, Soubi."

"Tidak."

"Lepas–"

"Kau salah paham."

"Salah paham?" aku memberanikan diri untuk menatap matanya, "jelas-jelas aku mendengarmu memanggilku dengan nama orang lain –oh, atau kau ingin mengatakan bahwa aku salah dengar?"

"Bukan begitu," ia masih saja membela diri, "aku benar-benar tak sadar. Mungkin karena akhir-akhir ini aku lebih sering bersama Seimei dibanding denganmu–"

"Oh. Kau sadar juga akan hal itu," kupotong ucapannya cepat, "kupikir kau tak peduli."

"Tentu saja aku peduli," sahutnya lagi tak mau kalah, "kau menjauhi akhir-akhir ini. Saat berpapasan pun kau hanya melirikku sekilas."

"Kau yang menjauhiku," teriakku. Aku juga tak mau kalah, "kau lebih memilih bersama Seimei jika datang ke rumah."

"Aku melakukannya karena kupikir kau marah padaku. Aku tak mau mengganggumu."

"Kau yang marah padaku."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak pernah marah padamu."

"Bohong," lagi-lagi aku berteriak, "kenapa kau tak melihatku jika kita bertemu? Kau terlihat mudah sekali untuk tersenyum, bahkan tertawa jika bersama Seimei, tapi kenapa kau bahkan tak mengatakan apa-apa saat kita bersama?"

Ia terlihat bingung, tapi aku tak peduli. Mungkin ia hanya pura-pura bingung.

" Aku tak pernah–"

"Dua hari yang lalu. Saat kau tiba-tiba datang ke rumahku. Waktu itu kau tiba-tiba saja datang, juga tiba-tiba pergi," aku berhenti sejenak, mengatur napasku yang lagi-lagi tersengal, "apa yang kaupikirkan waktu itu?" lanjutku pelan, kepalaku menunduk, "aku bingung, Soubi. Kau membuatku bingung."

Ia tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Aku masih menunduk sehingga tak tahu bagaimana raut wajahnya saat ini. Tangannya masih menggenggam tanganku sejak tadi, masih menggenggamnya erat. Aku memejamkan mata, merasa takut jika tiba-tiba genggaman itu terlepas dan Soubi pergi meninggalkanku.

"Maaf..." ucapan pelan Soubi membuatku membuka mata. Aku tak menjawab, masih menunggunya untuk melanjutkan ucapannya, "akhir-akhir ini aku merasa kau marah padaku, menjauhiku, juga terlihat menghindariku," lanjutnya, "seperti dua hari yang lalu. Waktu itu aku menemukan tempat ini dan kupikir, mungkin kau menyukainya. Karena itu, aku datang ke rumahmu untuk mengajakmu. Tapi, saat itu kau terlihat tak senang saat aku datang."

"Bohong," desisku.

Ia tak menjawab, tapi kurasakan genggamannya semakin erat.

"Kau berbohong, 'kan?" ucapku lirih.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong?" ujarnya lembut, dan serius, "aku tak pernah marah padamu, Ritsuka –lebih tepatnya, tak bisa. Walau bagaimanapun kau membuatku kesal, aku tak pernah bisa benar-benar marah padamu."

Ia berbicara begitu lembut, pelan, dan ... terdengar bersungguh-sungguh.

Apa dia memang tak berbohong?

"Percayalah, Ritsuka."

Apa seharusnya aku percaya padanya?

Haruskah sebaiknya aku mencoba berpikir positif bahwa ini hanya salah paham? Hanya pikiranku yang berlebihan karena terlalu takut kehilangannya?

Ya. Mungkin seharusnya memang begitu.

"Aku juga tak pernah marah padamu," ah... suaraku bergetar.

"Lalu, kenapa kau menjauhiku?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku tak pernah menjauhimu."

"Jangan berbohong, Ritsuka."

"Aku tak berbohong."

"Kau–"

"Aku hanya tak suka jika melihatmu bersama Seimei!"

Ah! Akhirnya kukatakan juga.

Apa yang dia pikirkan sekarang?

Apa dia marah padaku?

Ia tak menjawab lagi setelah aku mengatakan hal itu.

Hening. Yang terdengar sekarang hanya kicauan burung dan hembusan angin.

Benar-benar hening.

Aku takut suara degup jantungku yang berdetak kencang akan terdengar.

Merasa penasaran bagaimana raut wajahnya saat ini, kuberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihat wajahnya. Dan sekarang dapat kulihat ia sedang –tersenyum?

Ha? Tersenyum?

Kenapa ia tersenyum?

Ah. Coba lihat baik-baik. Itu bukan senyum biasa, aku tak suka melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu.

Dia sedang mengejekku!

"Jadi..." tiba-tiba ia membuka suara, "... kau cemburu?"

"Tidak," jawabku cepat. Spontan.

"Kau cemburu?"

"Tidak."

"Kau cemburu," kali ini terdengar lebih seperti pernyataan daripada pertanyaan.

"Kubilang, tidak!"

Senyumnya makin mengembang. Sial. Kualihkan pandanganku menghindari tatapannya.

Aku tak bilang cemburu, hanya berkata 'tidak suka'!

"Kami tak punya hubungan apa-apa. Hanya sebatas teman lama," jelasnya tiba-tiba. Aku tak menjawab –takut suaraku bergetar jika aku bicara. Jantungku masih berdegup kencang, "kau tak perlu cemburu, Ritsuka. Aku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu."

"Aku tidak cemburu!"

"Jangan takut. Aku masih tak berniat untuk mencari penggantimu."

"Aku tak pernah takut!"

"Dan jika aku disuruh memilih antara kau atau Seimei..." ia menggantung kalimatnya. Aku merasa sekarang tangan kananku diangkat olehnya, "tentu saja aku memilihmu–"

Cup.

Eeh?

a-apa... apa yang dia lakukan tadi?

Di-dia mencium tanganku?

Tanpa sadar aku menoleh menatapnya. Dan sekarang dapat kulihat ia tersenyum menatapku.

Aku yakin wajahku benar-benar merah sekarang.

Cup.

Dia mengecupnya lagi!

"So-Soubi."

"Suki da yo, Ritsuka."

... aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Ibumu meninggal saat melahirkanmu."_

Aku kembali teringat akan ucapan ayahku saat itu. Sekarang, aku sedang duduk di kasurku sembari menatap foto seorang wanita yang tersenyum manis. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat dan matanya, persis seperti mataku. Ia memakai gaun panjang berwarna biru muda dengan aksen renda di bagian bawahnya. Aku tak terlalu tahu berbagai macam jenis atau bentuk pakaian, karena itu aku tak bisa menjelaskan dengan baik, tapi yang jelas wanita itu terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun dan senyum menawannya.

Wanita cantik ini adalah ibuku.

Entah apa yang terjadi, kini aku merasa sangat senang. Sebelumnya aku tak pernah merasa sesenang ini, bahkan biasanya aku tak terlalu peduli dengan apapun yang terjadi.

Apa seperti ini rasanya saat mengetahui bahwa aku juga seperti anak-anak normal lainnya? Ternyata aku juga terlahir dari rahim seorang wanita, bukannya pria.

"Dia cantik, 'kan?"

"Ah–" aku tersentak kaget, kualihkan pandanganku untuk mencari sumber suara, dan kulihat ayahku –Sebastian– berjalan pelan menghampiriku kemudian duduk di sebelahku," –ayah?"

Ia tersenyum tipis, "namanya Rachel. Teman baik kami," aku sudah mendengar itu kemarin, "satu-satunya yang cantik di antara kami."

"Tentu saja," potongku tanpa sadar, "dia 'kan satu-satunya perempuan di antara kalian."

Ayahku tertawa pelan, "benar," sahutnya di sela-sela tawanya, "Vincent juga tampan, 'kan? Karena itulah mereka berdua menikah."

Aku seperti mendengar nada lain dalam suaranya. Apakah itu kekecewaan?

Ceh. Aku mengumpat dalam hati. Kekecewaan? Sejak kapan ayahku ini merasa kecewa? Aku sudah mengenal pria ini sejak kecil, ia bukan tipe manusia seperti itu. Aku juga seperti dirinya. Walau bukan keturunan langsung, tapi aku diasuh olehnya sejak kecil, karena itu, sedikit banyak sifatnya menurun padaku.

Tidak mungkin ia merasa kecewa karena sahabatnya menikah dengan sahabatnya yang lain. Kecuali –ah! Tiba-tiba kemungkinan yang paling tidak mungkin singgah di kepalaku– kecuali jika mereka mencintai perempuan yang sama.

Apa ayahku ini patah hati?

Tiba-tiba aku merasa ingin tertawa.

Patah hati? Melankolis sekali.

"Kenapa menahan tawa seperti itu?" tiba-tiba suara ayahku menginterupsi pikiranku, "ada yang lucu di wajah ibumu?"

"Tidak, tidak," aku menjawab santai, "hanya tiba-tiba saja aku berpikir mungkin ayah patah hati karena ibu menikah dengan ayahku," lanjutku lagi, "tidak mungkin, 'kan."

"Aku memang patah hati."

"Eh?" ucapannya yang tiba-tiba tadi membuatku terkejut, "Jadi benar kalau ayah patah hati karena ibu tidak memilih ayah?"

"Aku patah hati bukan karena Rachel lebih memilih Vincent, tapi karena Vincent lebih memilih Rachel," aku menatapnya bingung. Sepertinya ia mengerti kalau aku tak bisa mencerna ucapannya, maka ia melanjutkan, "kau tahu alasanku kenapa aku menemani Vincent selama ini?"

"Karena kalian teman dekat," jawabku yakin –sedikit ragu, sih.

"Kalau hanya teman dekat, aku tak mungkin ingin menemaninya sejauh ini sampai-sampai membantunya mengurus anaknya. Lebih baik aku menikah dan membentuk keluarga sendiri."

Benar juga. Walaupun menyebalkan, kalau diperhatikan ayahku ini tampan juga. Tak mungkin tak ada wanita yang menyukainya, "lalu, kenapa?"

Jeda beberapa saat.

Sepertinya ia sedang menyusun kalimat yang tepat –atau mungkin sedang menyiapkan hatinya untuk melanjutkan ucapannya, yang mungkin, agak ... fenomenal.

"Karena aku mencintainya."

Benarkan? Pengakuan yang cukup luar biasa untuk diketahui.

"Mencintai Ibu?"

"Vincent."

Eh?

Tiba-tiba aku terdiam. Tertegun mendengar ucapan singkatnya. Aku ingin membalas ucapannya dan bertanya apakah ia bercanda atau tidak. Tapi lidahku kelu, suaraku tiba-tiba terkecat di tenggorokan.

Entahlah. Aku tak tahu –juga tak mengerti– kenapa aku seperti ini sekarang. Hanya saja ... rasanya ... seperti apa, ya? Mungkin seperti ada bongkahan batu besar menghimpit tepat di dada. Rasanya sesak.

Aku tak tahu apa yang kurasakan sekarang. Aku tak tahu aku merasa seperti ini apakah karena merasa kasihan padanya atau karena kasihan pada diriku sendiri.

Ayahku ini mencintai ayahku yang lain.

Terjawab sudah pertanyaanku mengenai bagaimana hubungan mereka berdua.

Ternyata sedalam itu, ya.

Apa aku terlambat?

Oh! Apa yang kupikirkan?

"Tapi itu dulu," ternyata ada kelanjutannya, "selama ini aku mencoba untuk melupakan perasaanku," ia terdiam sejenak, kulihat sekarang ia tersenyum, "dan sepertinya berhasil. Perasaanku tak sekuat dulu, karena aku sadar Vincent tak akan menyerahkan hatinya pada orang lain. Ia hanya mencintai istrinya."

Aku masih tak bisa berbicara, karena itu aku tak menjawab.

"Lagipula ..." ia melanjutkan, sengaja menggantung kalimatnya kemudian menatapku, tatapannya membuatku bergidik, "... aku sudah menemukan penggantinya."

"A –" kupaksakan untuk membalas ucapannya, perasaan sesak itu semakin menjadi-jadi saat aku tahu ada orang lain lagi yang disukainya, "ba-baguslah," aku berharap ia tak mendengar suaraku yang bergetar.

"Kau ingin tahu siapa orangnya?"

Tidak. Aku tidak mau!

Aku hanya menggeleng.

"Yakin?" ia bertanya lagi.

"Ya..." jawabku pelan, "aku tak perlu tahu. Benar, 'kan?"

"Tidak juga," katanya santai, "kalau kau ingin tahu juga tak apa-apa. Aku akan mengatakan semuanya padamu."

Tumben dia ingin menceritakan kehidupannya padaku. Biasanya tak pernah seperti ini, "apa yang terjadi, Ayah?"

Ia menatapku bingung, "maksudmu?"

"Ayah aneh. Terlalu banyak bicara."

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Bukannya tidak suka. Hanya saja, Ayah tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Jadi kupikir mungkin terjadi sesuatu pada Ayah. Terbentur, mungkin."

Ia terdiam beberapa saat, berkedip, lalu tertawa, "tentu saja tidak, Ciel. Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang seharusnya kukatakan sejak dulu."

"Oh," aku mengangguk, "tak ada yang salah dengan itu. Jika memang Ayah–"

"Masih memanggilku begitu?"

"Eh?" kenapa?

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu aku bukan ayah kandungmu. Aku hanya teman ayahmu yang membantunya mengurusmu. Tidak lebih," ia kembali serius, "tidak memanggilku 'ayah' juga tidak apa-apa."

"Memang bukan ayah kandung, tapi Ayah mengurusku sejak kecil. Aku masih menganggap Ayah sebagai ayahku."

Sejenak ia terdiam, "bagaimana jika aku tak menganggapnya begitu?"

Aku semakin bingung dengan tingkah ayahku hari ini, "maksud Ayah?"

"Kau tahu alasanku kenapa aku membantu Vincent mengurusmu selama ini?" pertanyaannya mirip seperti tadi.

Kucoba untuk menjawab, "karena Ayah ... mencintainya."

"Mencintai siapa menurutmu?"

"Mencintai Ayahku."

"Aku sudah bilang itu dulu. Sekarang aku tak memiliki perasaan itu lagi."

Oh, iya. Tadi katanya sudah ada penggantinya.

"Lalu ... kenapa?"

"Karena ada satu orang lagi –tentu saja selain Vincent– yang ingin kulindungi..." sejenak ia terdiam, " ... dan itu kau."

"Eh?"

Ia menatapku lekat, "kau satu-satunya alasan kenapa aku masih bertahan di rumah ini, Ciel."

"Jadi, Ayah benar-benar menganggapku sebagai anak ayah?"

"Tidak," jawabannya membuatku bingung, "aku tak menganggapmu sebagai anakku."

"Lalu?"

Ia menghela napas, "kau tak sadar? Sejak dulu aku menganggapmu sebagai orang asing yang kapan saja bisa kucintai."

Aku terdiam. Mulai bisa menangkap maksud perkataan Ayahku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ciel."

Aku mencintaimu, Ciel...

Aku menatapnya tak berkedip. Kata-kata terakhirnya terus terngiang dalam pikiranku. Dia bilang ... apa? Aku bahkan tak bisa mengulang perkataannya bahkan di dalam hati sekalipun.

"Ayah–"

"Sebastian."

"Ha?" aku tahu sekarang aku pasti kelihatan seperti orang linglung.

"Panggil aku dengan namaku."

Aku masih tak mengatakan apa-apa. Masih merasa tak percaya dengan apa yang ia katakan.

"Ayah–"

"Panggil aku dengan namaku, Ciel," ia mengulang ucapannya, dengan penekanan di setiap kata-katanya.

Memanggilnya dengan namanya?

Kenapa ia ingin aku melakukan hal itu?

"Aku–" ia menatapku semakin lekat, membuatku tak bisa melanjutkan ucapanku. Aku bahkan lupa apa ingin kukatakan. Akhirnya, kuputuskan untuk memenuhi permintaannya. Kutarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya, "Se-Sebastian," ucapku akhirnya, pelan. Aku tak terbiasa.

"Ulangi lagi."

"Sebastian."

"Lagi."

"Seba–mmpphh!"

Eeh?

A-apa yang dia lakukan?

Ayahku ... dia ... apakah dia menciumku? Di bibir? Kami berciuman?

Tidak mungkin, 'kan?

Mataku terbelalak, jantungku berdetak kencang, aku bahkan tak bisa merasakan gerakan badanku lagi. Kaku. Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini?

"Ciel?"

"Ah–" eh? Sudah selesai? Cepat sekali–eh. Apa yang kupikirkan? Bodoh! Tapi aku benar-benar tak sadar saat ciumannya terlepas. Sejak kapan?

"Kau terlihat kaget," santai sekali ia bicara. Tentu saja aku kaget!

Sejenak tak ada yang bicara di antara kami. Kini ia sedang tersenyum menatapku. Diperhatikan seperti itu membuatku gugup, lebih baik aku mengalihkan pandangan. Lagi-lagi aku menghirup udara dalam-dalam –kemudian menghembuskannya– sebelum mencoba untuk bicara, semoga saja suaraku tidak bergetar, "kenapa ... Ayah melakukannya?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

"Ta-tapi tidak mungkin, 'kan?" tanpa sadar aku menoleh menatapnya, kemudian mengalihkan pandanganku lagi saat kulihat wajahnya begitu dekat, "kau itu Ayahku."

"Aku hanya orang yang mengurusmu."

"Sama saja."

"Tidak sama."

Aku menghela napas, "menurutku ... sama saja," kataku pelan, "lagipula, usia kita..."

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Ha?" aku menoleh menatapnya.

"Perasaanmu juga sama, 'kan?"

Aku terdiam, kemudian mencoba untuk menjawab, "te-tentu saja tidak, 'kan? Kenapa berpikir seperti itu?" lalu tertawa –kikuk, mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana dan menganggap ini semua lelucon.

"Jangan berbohong, Ciel," tapi ia terlihat sangat serius, tawaku berhenti tiba-tiba, "aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan."

Aku tahu, Ayah. Kau memang selalu tahu.

Aku tak bisa berbohong, ia tahu semuanya. Jadi, untuk apa lagi menyembunyikannya?

Aku kemudian menundukkan wajahku kemudian berucap pelan, "kalau memang tahu, kenapa bertanya lagi?"

Detik berikutnya kurasakan tangan hangat itu memelukku erat. Menenggelamkan wajah merahku pada dada bidangnya...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Soubi bilang ini kencan. Tapi menurutku tidak.

Aku sudah menunggu bermenit-menit tapi yang mengajak tak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Dia bilang tepat pukul sembilan. Tapi sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan lebih sepuluh menit. Berdiri sendirian di gerbang taman sangat menjengkelkan, Soubi. Tidakkah kau itu?

Sebenarnya ada satu bangku di sana. Tapi sudah keduluan diduduki seseorang. Orang itu, mungkin seumur denganku. Laki-laki juga. Sepertinya menunggu seseorang sama denganku. Lihat saja muka jengkelnya itu. Tadi ia memandang ke arahku, aku juga memandangnya. Tapi ia tak tersenyum, aku juga tidak. Yah ... aku mengerti. Aku juga tak suka mengumbar senyum pada semua orang –walau banyak yang bilang senyum itu tanda keramahan, tetap saja aku malas.

Oh. Tadi saat kami berpandangan, aku bisa melihat matanya, berwarna biru. Rambutnya pendek –tentu saja pendek, tidak seperti Soubi yang kelewat panjang– berwarna ... uhm ... abu-abu, sedikit kehijauan. Yah ... kira-kira begitu. Dilihat dari wajahnya, sepertinya bukan orang Jepang.

Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum tipis –maksudku sangat tipis– kemudian berganti memasang wajah jengkel saat seorang pria berambut hitam mendekatinya. Pria itu membawa dua bungkus es krim kemudian menyerahkan satu bungkus es krim cokelat padanya. Ia mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi aku tak bisa mendengar apa yang dia katakan. Kulihat pria itu tersenyum menanggapinya lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya. Senyum itu ... mengingatkanku pada Soubi.

"Ritsuka."

"Ah. Soubi," membuat kaget saja.

"Kenapa?"

"Tak ada," tiba-tiba aku teringat aku harus marah padanya, "kenapa lama sekali? Aku sudah lama menunggumu."

Ia memasang wajah menyesal, tapi aku tahu itu hanya tipuan, "maaf ... aku berdandan lama supaya terlihat keren."

"Bohong," tentu saja dia bohong. Dia pasti lupa dengan janjinya.

"Baiklah... maafkan aku," aku tak menanggapi, "Ritsuka, aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Aku masih tak menanggapi. Kualihkan pandanganku, tapi sialnya yang kulihat malah dua orang tadi yang sekarang sedang menikmati es krimnya, sesekali tersenyum satu sama lain.

Membuat iri saja. Aku juga mau seperti mereka ...

"Ritsuka."

Oh, iya. Aku masih marah pada Soubi.

"Maafkan aku..."

Tak kutanggapi.

"Ritsuka..."

"..."

"Suki–"

"Baiklah. Kumaafkan," potongku cepat. Takkan kubiarkan ia mengucapkan hal itu di tempat umum seperti ini. Kulihat dia, dan ia tersenyum. Sial. Dia sudah mengetahui kelemahanku.

"Ayo, masuk," tiba-tiba ia menggandeng tanganku, mengajakku masuk ke dalam taman itu, "sebagai permintaan maaf, kau mau aku belikan apa?"

"Es krim cokelat."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jepang?"

"Iya, kita ke Jepang."

"Untuk apa?"

"Sekarang di Jepang sedang musim semi. Aku ingin melihat bunga sakura."

"Kenapa mengajakku?"

"Karena aku tahu kau tak ingin berpisah denganku."

Setelah itu, kuinjak kakinya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Ayah ikut tidak?"

"Ayahmu sibuk."

"Jadi ... hanya berdua?"

"Ya," ia menjawab yakin, "itu yang kau suka, 'kan?"

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, kuinjak kakinya.

"Dua kali," ucapnya ambigu, mungkin maksudnya sudah dua kali aku menginjak kakinya, "artinya, kau setuju."

"Hah?"

Karena percakapan itulah, aku di sini sekarang. Duduk di bangku dekat gerbang taman di negara orang yang baru sekali ini kudatangi. Hanya sendirian. Kulihat Ayahku –maksudku, Sebastian– sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Seorang laki-laki. Mungkin kenalannya. Dia bilang dia memang punya kenalan dengan orang Jepang.

Tapi tak selama ini juga, 'kan? Dia yang mengajakku tapi dia juga yang meninggalkanku.

Tapi sepertinya aku tak sendirian, dari tadi kulihat laki-laki ini berdiri di sebelahku. Wajahnya jengkel, mungkin menunggu seseorang juga. Parahnya lagi, ia berdiri. Tadi aku memandangnya, bermaksud untuk mempersilakannya duduk di sebelahku, tapi ia bahkan tak tersenyum saat balas memandangku, jadi kuurungkan niatku.

Mungkin sebentar lagi orang yang dia tunggu akan datang.

Oh. Ternyata Sebastian yang datang. Kutahan senyumku, aku tak mau ia mengira aku senang saat ia datang. Kulihat ia membawa es krim.

"Lama sekali."

"Maaf," ucapnya sembari tersenyum kemudian menyerahkan es krim cokelat padaku.

"Siapa orang tadi?"

Ia terlihat bingung, "yang bicara denganku tadi?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Kenalanku. Namanya Seimei. Aku mengenalnya saat ia kuliah di London," jelasnya, "jadi, kau melihatnya?"

Lagi-lagi aku mengangguk –sembari memakan es krimku.

"Ternyata kau selalu memperhatikanku," ia memasang wajah jahil sembari duduk di sebelahku.

"Ti-tidak," aku menjawab cepat, "hanya tak sengaja melihat."

Ia tersenyum, "baiklah ... aku tak memaksamu untuk terus terang," kemudian mengacak-acak rambutku.

Sial. Susah sekali menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Dia selalu tahu.

Aku kemudian menatap sekeliling, banyak sekali orang di sini. Mungkin seperti inilah suasana saat musim semi di Jepang. Orang-orang berbondong-bondong pergi ke taman untuk menikmati bunga sakura. Kudengar, mereka juga punya perayaan saat musim panas –melihat kembang api– mungkin, setiap musim, sepanjang tahun, mereka punya perayaan masing-masing. Menyenangkan sekali. Rasanya, aku ingin tinggal di sini selamanya.

Terus mengedarkan pandangan membuatku tak sengaja kembali melihat orang yang tadi berdiri di sebelahku. Oh, ternyata orang yang ia tunggu sudah datang, seorang laki-laki berbadan tinggi. Walaupun tidak terlalu mirip, entah kenapa, aku merasa perawakannya mirip Sebastian. Orang tadi terlihat kesal dan pria itu terlihat menyesal. Mungkin ia marah karena terlalu lama menunggu. Aku juga pasti marah kalau menunggu selama itu. Mereka berbicara sebentar kemudian beranjak dari tempat itu, sambil bergandengan tangan...

Sebastian tak pernah menggandengku seperti itu.

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba aku merasa kesal.

"Ciel."

"Ah."

"Es krimmu meleleh."

"Eh?" aku seperti orang bodoh, "kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?"

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaanku, ia malah sibuk merogoh saku bajunya–

"Kemarikan tanganmu."

– ternyata untuk mengambil tisu, Tak bisa berkata apa-apa, kulakukan seperti yang ia perintahkan.

Tak ada yang bicara lagi. Ia sibuk membersihkan tanganku, aku sibuk memperhatikannya.

Suasana seperti ini ... entah kenapa terasa menyenangkan.

"Ingin melihat bunga sakura lebih dekat?" tanyanya tiba-tiba setelah tanganku sudah selesai ia bersihkan. Aku tak sadar. Mungkin karena melamun, ya?

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku menatapnya jengkel, "tak perlu bertanya, 'kan?"

"Ah. Ya. Tentu saja," ia menyahut sambil tersenyum, kemudian berdiri. Aku juga ikut berdiri, "aku selalu tahu apa yang kau mau, bukan?" lanjutnya lagi sembari meraih tanganku untuk menggandengnya.

Aku tak bisa menahan senyumku. Benar, dia memang selalu tahu apa yang aku mau.

* * *

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

Saya harap tidak membosankan, saya sudah berusaha keras m(_ _)m

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah mampir, berkenankah untuk meninggalkan jejak? Review please ^^


End file.
